In Sickness and In Health
by a989
Summary: Bella is sick and Edward helps take care of her. Post Eclipse - Pre Breaking Dawn. Lots of fluff. Some funny parts, some sweet. I love EXB. Also lots of love from the other Cullens!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. If you get a chance review and if you enjoy it please put it on alert because I will be adding plenty more chapters! This story is Post Eclipse – Pre Breaking Dawn, and this chapter is Edward's POV. I will switch between him and Bella. **double quotations indicate Edward's mind reading.**

Ahhhh, I could sit here with my beautiful Bella in my arms forever. All the

danger behind us, and no worries. Ever since Bella had agreed to marry me our

lives have been utterly blissful. Bella wasn't so thrilled with the marriage,

but I know that was just due to the way her mother Renee had taught her the

"dangers" of early marriage. Also, my Bella hated being the center of attention.

I hugged my soon to be wife a little tighter, but was suddenly distracted by

Bella's sigh of discomfort. "What's the matter my love?" I loosened my hold

immediately, scared that I may have hurt her.

"It's nothing. My stomach is just a little upset." But Bella was terrible at

hiding her feelings and I could tell that it was more a little stomach ache.

There was nothing worse than when my Bella was in pain. I pulled her thick

t-shirt up a little so I could rub small circles across her flat stomach. She

was starting to feel a little feverish so I hoped that my cool skin would help.

She twisted around to look at me "Thank you that feels so much better. I love

you."

"I love you too. Anything you need just as-" But she wasn't listening. All of a sudden she jumped off the bed and ran into her little bathroom down the hall, where she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. The whole time I held her hair back, gently but anxiously rubbed her back, and murmured what I hope were soothing words to help her. I don't remember much about my human life, but enough to know that my poor, sweet Bella was in a great deal of pain.

When she was finally done she slumped back against me and I put a cool hand to her forehead, she was burning up. Since she said it helped before, I rubbed her stomach softly.

"I hate being sick," she said but it didn't sound like my Bella. She sounded so weak and I immediately wanted to protect her. Of course I knew what that meant.

"Bella we should run over the hospital and see Carlisle." I suggested.

"Do we have to go to the hospital? Doctors mean needles," she pleaded.

"Well we don't have to go to the hospital, but Carlisle is going to take a look at you. And would you mind staying at my house until you feel better? I know Charlie is out of town on a fishing trip so he really wouldn't have to kno-"

"Edward I know you mean well, but I hate being a burden on you and your family!"

"Bella, do you not realize how much I love you? Tell me this; What if I was sick

and you were in my place? Would you leave me by myself for a week?" I knew I had her when she didn't make eye contact. "So why should it be different the other way around?"

All of a sudden she started to sob lightly. "Bella what's wrong! Is your

stomach upset again?" I had no idea what was going on.

"No," she choked out in between sobs, "You're so good to me, how did I get to

deserve anyone like you?"

"I ask myself that question all the time," I chuckled. I lightly pressed my lips to her forehead which was warmer than before, this really scared me. "Now lets go see Carlisle. Can you walk to the car or should I carry you?"

"I can walk," she said. Sure enough after her second step she swayed to the

side and I caught her just in time. She blushed scarlet-oh how I will miss that when she is changed-as I cradled her in my arms.

I walked at human speed down the stairs and to the door because I didn't want to jostle her and upset her stomach again. As we passed through the kitchen she stopped me and made me put her down so she could get something. She grabbed a plastic grocery bag and I lift her into my arms again. I gave her a look, asking what it was for.

"In case I get sick in your car," she said. My reason for existence was sick and she was worried about getting my stupid car dirty, typical Bella.

When we finally reached the car I reclined the passenger seat and laid her

down. Then I sped off toward my house. I called Carlisle and ask him to come

home and examine Bella. I looked over at my fiancée and she was slowly turning green in her face. Quickly she tried to sit up, but her arms were very weak. I supported her back and she reached for her bag and was violently sick again. I held her hair, murmured comforting words in her ear, while still speeding towards my house at 110 miles an hour. As soon as she was done, she broke into

tears.

"Bella please tell me what's wrong!" I practically begged.

"My stomach really hurts," she cried. All of a sudden, I could care less that I was speeding down a slick highway in the dark, or that Carlisle was waiting. All that mattered was that my mate needed me and I couldn't help her. Well I'll be damned if I didn't try my hardest. I pulled her against my chest as she sobbed. But just as soon as I did we started driving up the twisting road toward my house.

"Bella do you want to go inside now? Carlisle is waiting in his study."

She just nodded. I carried her inside. As I came in I heard Carlisle's thoughts ""Bring her up to your room and lay her on the bed. She will be more comfortable there. Then I need to talk to you.""

"Bella, Carlisle needs to speak with me. I'm going to set you down on my bed and we will both be up in a minute. Okay?"

She nodded into my chest. I ran upstairs, lay her down, quickly pecked her on

the cheek, and headed down to see Carlisle.

I walked down to my father's study stood in the doorway. He invited me in and

motioned for me to take a seat. ""How is she son? What happened?""

"Well we were just laying there in her room and she said her stomach was upset. I tried to comfort her but she ran out of the room and was sick. After that she started feeling feverish. Then on the way here Her face turned green and she vomited again. After that she actually started crying about how bad her stomach hurt."

""Sounds like the flu that has been going around. Let's go see her.""

We ran up the stairs to see Bella curled up on my bed holding her stomach, her face tear streaked. I was next to her in half a second. I held her in my arms and gently rubbed circles across her belly. She looked at me and gave me a weak

smile.

"Hello Bella, I see you aren't feeling well. Do you mind if I examine you?"

Carlisle asked.

"No, go ahead." Bella said.

So Carlisle first took his ear thermometer and stuck it in Bella's ear. We sat there in silence until it beeped. ""103.6! Wow that is very high. We need to give her some Tylenol, I'll go get them"" I heard Carlisle think.

Bella must have saw the expression on his face before he left because she

quickly asked, "How bad?"

I hesitated, not wanting to worry her more, but I knew that I should tell her.

"It's 103.6."

"Wow, that is really high," she realized.

"Yes it is. But Carlisle went to get you some Tylenol."

Carlisle returned with the pills and a glass of water. Bella took them

immediately.

"Now Bella, Edward told me you vomited twice within the last hour? Did you eat anything that might have upset your stomach?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I was sick twice. I don't think I ate anything though. I skipped breakfast this morning and then I only had an apple and a bottle of water for lunch because I wasn't feeling well. Then around dinner time was where I was sick so I obviously didn't eat then," Bella said.

I sat up a little straighter against my headboard and instantly Bella groaned.

"What's the matter my love?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," she said panting, "when you sat up my stomach hurt a little."

Carlisle spoke quickly, "Bella it usually isn't that sensitive correct? Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all Carlisle," she said as she pulled her shirt up a little to expose

her flat stomach. Her hand also started seeking mine. I took it and I squeezed it as our fingers intertwined. She gasped a little as Carlisle's cold hand touched her belly. As he moved them around and added slight pressure at certain spots she didn't even flinch. But as soon as he pushed on the center, right at her belly button, her face turned green and I quickly grabbed my trashcan I kept in the corner. As I twisted her hair back I threw Carlisle a frantic glance. He was very calm and thought for me to be patient and just hold her. As soon as she was done I gave her some water and a towel to wipe off her mouth. I put my cold hand on her forehead and she leaned against me.

"Sorry," she said. I could tell she was embarrassed.

"Bella don't apologize for anything you can't help that you're sick!" I said.

"Well Bella I think you have the flu. It has been going around lately. The best thing to do would be to rest, make sure to drink lots, and take some medicine every few hours. I also think it would be best if you stayed here until you are better. Especially since Charlie is away." Carlisle advised.

"Thank you Carlisle, I just don't want to be a burden." Bella said.

"Don't be silly love. You can stay as long as you like, you already know that," I told her.

"Okay you two. Just remember to keep her hydrated. Call if you need anything."

Carlisle said as he left.

""Edward I saw she was sick. I bought Gatorade, Popsicles, chicken noodle soup, and I think that Emmett has something for her. Can we please come up?"" I heard Alice think. I knew all my siblings thought of Bella as a sister. Even Rosalie was warming up to her a little.

"Sure Alice," I said. Bella looked at me questionably. I just shook my head,

because that's when she walked in followed by Jasper and Emmett.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Alice asked.

"Not that good," Bella said in a hoarse voice. I heard Jasper's thoughts as he tried to sooth her. I shot him a thankful glance.

"Thanks Jasper," Bella said. I guess she noticed too.

"So Bella, I bought you some Popsicles, your favorite Gatorade, and Esme is

cooking you some chicken noodle soup!" Alice said.

"Hey what about my present?" Emmett said annoyed. He walked over and presented Bella with two huge stuffed animals. One was a lion and the other was a lamb. Bella stared at them in awe and then reached up and hugged Emmett with all the force she had.

"Thank you so much! They are amazing! Oh and Alice thank you for the other stuff too! Oh I love all you guys so much! You do everything for me," Bella started crying at the end.

Alice came over quickly and gave her a hug. "You know we would do anything for you Bella. Now listen to Carlisle and get some rest. Edward will wake you when Esme is done with the soup." With that they all told Bella to get better soon and left the room.

"Can you believe these stuffed animals Emmett got us?" Bella asked.

"Well love I think they are both for you." I told her. I never told Emmett about our little lion and lamb joke. I wonder how he found out.

"They are so adorable. Edward thank you so much for taking care of me," she

said. I pulled her onto my lap and started kissing her. She was a little

bewildered at first, but caught on quickly. I slowly made my way to her neck,

then at her ear I whispered "Anything for you love. Anything."

She hugged me tighter and then yawned. "Go to sleep love, I'll be right here." Then I started to hum her lullaby.

**A/N Hope you liked it! If it's not too much trouble drop a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow I got about 4 story alerts and 3 reviews! I would love it if you coudld tell your friends about this! I know this is a short chapter so I will update again tonight! I probably should have done this in the last chaper but: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. hope you like this!**

I woke up confused and disoriented, and then I remember I was in Edward's bedroom. I sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. A wave of nausea hit me and I jumped off the bed and streaked to his little bathroom, to make it just in time to empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. After about 2 seconds I felt his cool hands holding my hair back. When I was done he handed me a towel to wipe my mouth off with. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said quietly. He carried me back to his bed and set me down gently. I grabbed his hand to pull him onto the bed with me and noticed the expression on his face. He looked so worried.

"I know you are worried about me Edward, but don't be. You are freaking out and there is no reason for it! All humans get sick once in a while! It's just the flu!" My voice started rise a bit at the end. I was laying with my back to him and he had his arms around me. He pulled me tighter against him as he thought about what I just said. Then something that I've never imagined happened.

Edward started shaking, and then I heard the sounds of his tear-less sobs. I turned around quickly to look at him. "Bella, I know I'm sorry. But I heard the word flu and freaked out. My mother, my father, me… I don't know what I would ever do if something like that happened to…" he couldn't continue. It felt like my heart had been ripped in half. I couldn't believe what I had just done. My true soul mate continued to cry his tear-less cries.

I wrapped my arms in a death grip around his neck. "Oh Edward, shhh, It's alright. I'm sorry. I've never been so sorry in my life! I cannot believe what an insensitive jerk I have been. I know you and your mother were close and even though you don't remember her very well it is hard for you," I pulled back and looked straight into his topaz eyes, "Edward you are the most important thing in the world to me. You are my soul. I would do anything for you. I can't stand seeing you hurt. Especially knowing I caused it. Please forgive me Edward. I love you, Edward please," I started to cry too. He wouldn't meet my gaze and I was afraid I had truly hurt his feelings. He looked up when I started sobbing uncontrollably and pulled me softly back into his arms.

"You don't have to apologize, love. I was overreacting. Thank you for understanding though."

"I'm so sorry, you were not overreacting, I was being selfish," I cried.

"Thank you love. You are not being selfish though, don't worry," he said. We just sat there for a while holding each other. I loved Edward so much, and I hated to see him upset.

"Edward I love you," I said.

"As do I," he whispered.

**A/N Sorry it's so short! If you have time and you enjoyed it please review. Constructive critism is always accepted :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter is from Bella's POV. I hope you enjoy. I would really appreciate it if you would leave me a review! I will give a shoutout to everyone who does! Here is a shout out to Patch Lover39 for her review! If you get a chance check out her Hush Hush fanfiction its great! This is my favorite chapter so far hahaha. ENJOY! (Oh and I changed my penname from "aliz833" to "aliz823" because thats what it was suppose to be from the beginning. THANKS!**

Edward and I sat there in each others arms for a long time, occasionally whispering "I love you," or kissing each other.

Then there was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in, Esme," Edward said. She walked in with a tray that had a huge bowl of soup on it and set it in front of me.

"Thank you so much Esme! It looks delicious!" I gushed.

"Your welcome sweetheart. If you need anything else just tell Edward," she said. She kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"Bella if your not up to it you don't have to eat," Edward said.

"No, I'm actually kind of hungry," I explained.

"Alright but just eat a little so you can see if you can keep it down," he said.

"Good idea," I said. Sure enough though, after the third spoonful I jumped of the bed, nearly knocking the tray over, and ran into his little bathroom. I tried to shut the door behind me, but he was there anyway, holding back my hair and rubbing my back. Once I started dry heaving, I felt his hands leave my skin. Before I could even realized what happened he was back with a cool washcloth. It felt so nice.

"Go away. You don't have to see me like this!" I said.

"Don't be ridiculous, you are sick, I am your fiancé, and I have two medical degrees. Bella please?" He pleaded.

"Fine," I said, "Now can I take a shower, I feel gross," I asked.

"Alright. Do you want me to have Alice help you?" he asked.

"No, I'll be okay. Can I just borrow a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt?" I asked Edward.

"Of course," he said. He ran over to his closet and tossed the shirt and shorts towards me. "If you need anything, just yell. I'll be right here." he said.

I grabbed the cloths and closed the door behind me. I started the water and stepped in his huge shower. I

lathered my hair in shampoo and rinsed. Then I put in the conditioner and decided it should stay in for a little while. I bent down to grab my bottle of body wash when I saw that there was red tint in the water running down the drain. Agh! I forgot the date! As if to back me up a sharp cramp hit my side. I gasped quietly, and of course he heard me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine Edward, I just bumped my arm," I yelled back. I stumbled out of the shower, nearly slipping on the wet tile. I walked over to the sink where I had my bag of toiletries, only to find an empty box of tampons. Dammit! Now what was I going to do? Only I would get my period while I'm sick and in a house full of vampires. I knew I was going to have to ask Edward for help. Ugh. This is so embarrassing.

"Edward," I whispered, I knew he could hear me.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

I pulled the tower around my body and said, "Could you come in here for a second?"

"Sure," he said. He was next to me in less than a second. He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong love?" he asked.

"Umm, uhh…" I couldn't do this. It was too embarrassing. My cheeks were already bright red. "Never mind. It's not important," I said, even though it kind of was.

"Bella please tell me," he pleaded.

"No, it's embarrassing," I admitted.

"Bella we are engaged to be married. You want to be with me forever, yet you are embarrassed to tell me something? Well you shouldn't be. I can do anything for you Bella. Don't be embarrassed. Trust me," he said.

Ugh. He released the full force of his eyes on me. I sighed, "Fine, could you go to the store and pick something up for me?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked.

I blushed harder. I don't think I can actually do this.

"Bella, what do you need from the store?" he asked again.

"Umm could you please go pick me up a box of tampons?" I asked. I immediately looked at the ground. This is so awkward.

He silently walked over to his cupboard, and to my surprise, he pulled out a box of tampons and handed them to me.

I looked at him questionably and he just walked over and gave me a hug. "Bella I figured you might need something like this while your here. I did go to medical school twice. And love, we are engaged. You don't have to be embarrassed that you are on your period."

"It doesn't bother you? I mean, the blood?" I asked.

"No, it's not the same as the blood in your veins, it doesn't bother me." he explained.

"Well, thank you Ed-" I was abruptly cut off by my body reminding me that I was sick. I whirled around and was sick- again. I felt his cold arms comforting me. "Ugh," I groaned.

Edward handed me the box of tampons and said, "Do what you need to do and I will be out here," and with that, he left. I quickly applied the tampon, and tossed on his boxers and shirt.

I ran out the door into his arms, suddenly not feeling so well. "Bella are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm tired Edward," I mumbled.

"Go to sleep love, I'll be here when you wake up," he said as I drifted off into a nice, peaceful sleep.

**Hahaha shout outs to all reviewers! And I'll read & review your story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok so here is chapter four! I know it's getting a little drawn out but i love EXB fluff. Please review and give your opinion of if i should continue a little bit after Bella is better? Maybe a sequel? Or just stop? Please tell e what you think of this chapter too!**

I woke up in Edward's cool embrace. This would have made me very happy except I had a stabbing pain in my lower abdomin. I put my hand on my stomach and wimpered slightly. Edward was instantly worried.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked.

"It's nothing," I replied immediatly. He saw right through me though.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked again.

"I have cramps," I said slightly embarrassed. He didn't say a word though. He just moved his hand down and started rubbing soothing circles where it hurt.

"Thank you, that feels wonderful," I told him. He leaned his head down and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm glad I can help," he said, "besides that how are you feeling?"

"A lot better actually," I replied honestly.

"Well you don't feel that warm anymore so that is a good sign," he said, "but you should probably take it easy, because you may not be better yet."

"Okay," I responded.

"So what do you want to do today? I was thinking we could watch a movie," he told me.

"Sure," I told him. I walked over to his massive movie selection and started looking around. I pulled out one of my favorite movies, "Burlesque."

Edward gave me a look as I put in the DVD and pressed play.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Burlesque really? A bunch of ugly, slutty girls dancing around in a strip club?" he asked.

"Shut up. Cher and Christina Aguilera are great together. And it's a dance club! Besides your the guy who bought the movie..." I mused.

"It's Alice's," he said back. I laughed.

I must have fallen asleep because the last thing I remember is Ali belting out the lyrics to "Tough Love" as Nicki tried to sabotage her performance. Now as I open my eyes, even though it is only a muted gray, the light from outside makes jack hammers go off in my head. I whimpered as a pulled to comforter up over my head.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked sounding worried.

"I have a terrible migraine," I told him honestly. About 5 seconds after I said that he came over and pulled the comforter off my face. He had shut all the blinds and turned off the light. He sat on the bed behind me.

"Bella come sit right here," he whispered as he montioned for me to sit on his lap. I complied and he then started messaging my temples gently.

"Thank you so much Edward. I love you so much," I told him.

"As do I," he said as he bent down and kissed the top of my head and continued to message my temples.

After a few minutes I sighed, "Edward that feels so nice!"

"Love, would you like a massage?" he asked. I considered this for a moment, I knew it would be trying on his control and I didn't want to seem needy.

"It's ok Edward, you dont have to," I told him.

"No Bella I want to, don't worry, I am 100% in control. Plus while in medical school they mentioned some key pressure points that would help you relax," he said.

"Alright then. Did I ever tell you that you are the most amazing man in the world?" I asked him. He instructed me to lie down on my stomach and to relax. Then he got to work. He rubbed my shoulders and neck firmly, undoing all the knots from the stress of being sick. His cool hands then moved to my back. He even gave me a foot massage. It felt beyond wonderful. When he was done I sat back up and kissed him on the lips. His cool lips responded with my warm ones eagerly, but after a few seconds he pulled away. His automatic response for when things were going to far.

"We'll have plenty of time for that after the wedding love, that and much more..." he said suggestively. It surprised me a little. Edward was always the perfect gentleman. Usually it was me who brought up my side of our little agreement. As far as I knew Edward was just agreeing to it to make me happy, he was far too concerned with my safety to even think about it before I convinced him. I felt a little guilty for making him agree to it, but we did compromise. Edward has given me everything I could ever want and more.

I need to talk to him about this, even though this is the only thing I want before I'm changed, I should still hear his reasons, because I know he really wants to wait until I'm changed.

"Edward, I have to ask you something. Can you please answer honestly?" I asked him.

"Of course," he responded.

"I know that we have this already had this conversation, but why do you really want to wait until I'm changed to make love with me? I know we said the honeymoon but before that you were planning on waiting until I was changed," I said embarrassed. I looked down at the bed as I said this.

"Bella the only concern I had was your safety," he told me.

"You mean it wasn't because you were waiting for me to become beautiful or graceful like you?" I asked him.

His cool fingers went under my chin to lift my face so my eyes met his. "Bella how could you even think that? You are so beautiful. Love, I am just so nervous about hurting you. The idea makes me sick. That is the only reason. Trust me, even though I am a 107 year old vampire, I am still a 17 year old boy. But you have faith in me, so I'm going to put faith in myself and give you everything you want before you are changed."

"I love you Edward," I leaned forward and hugged him, burying my face into his chest. His stone cold arms wrapped around me protectively.

"You are my life now," he replies.

**A/N Really random but any and all Nicki Minaj fans please review haahha. I just love her and I've had people ask me who she is so...? lol. Also only cool people review stories :) and only people with #SWAG review and alert stories :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This is it! I didn't have many readers but I loved writing this! I'm working on a great Twilight oneshot that i will probably post tonight or tomorrow! It's about Edward mis-judging his own strength and accidentally hurting bella. I think it is going to be really good! If you want you can put me on author alert (with the exception of possibly 1 hush hush fic, all I will write is CANON twilight fics, and none will be rated more than T). Please tell me what you think of this chapter and about the whole story!**

The rest of the day went on uneventfully. I slept on and off and Edward made me a simple sandwich for dinner. I fell asleep peacefully in his arms. The next morning I felt completely better. Better than I had in a week.

Edward leaned down and kissed the top of my head, "Good morning love, how are

you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling so much better, 100%," I told him.

"Thank God, I hate seeing you sick. It is terrible. Especially knowing I can't do anything about it," he told me.

"Well I'm better now. I was wondering if you would be opposed to going to our

meadow today?" I asked him.

"Sure. You get dressed, eat some breakfast, then we will leave," he told me.

I put on a pair of jeans and a simple button down shirt that Alice had brought over from my house. I went down stairs and ate some delicious french toast made by Edward. Then we left. It was still early in the morning but Charlie was coming back today so I didn't want him to be suspicious. When we arrived in the meadow the sun was shining brightly though the clouds. It was a nice surprise.

I walked over to where Edward was sitting and started kissing him enthusiastically. He was bewildered at first but he quickly caught up to what I was doing. He rolled us over so I has on top of him straddling his lap. He broke the kiss of so that I could breathe and moved his lips to my collarbone. As he did this I managed to undo all the buttons on his shirt and run my hands down his rock hard abs. I rolled us over so I was now back on top of him and started leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach. His hands took my face and gently brought it back to his mouth where he planted one soft kiss and pulled away.

"Bella," he warned.

"I know, I know. I can't help myself!" I told him. He started laughing and I

curled up next to him in the soft grass. I don't know how long we were sitting there but eventually Edward sat up and started putting his shirt back on.

"Where are you going?" I asked Edward.

"Charlie will be home in an hour and a half and I was going to help you prepare dinner for him, and then wait in your bedroom for you," he told me.

"Ok," I said. I jumped on his back as he raced through the forest. Soon we

arrived at Charlie's house. We prepared a nice dinner of steak for Charlie and as we heard the cruiser pulling into the driveway Edward gave me a kiss and ran upstairs.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and saw his dinner. "Looks good Bells. So did you do anything exciting while I was gone?" he asked.

"No just sat around," I told him. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Edward was respectful and observed your curfew?" he asked.

"Of course," I said. If only he knew...

**A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART TO ALL READERS3**


End file.
